User blog:Geekboy27/All-Out Mythical War Tourney round 1: Heiro vs Equites Oculus
Heiro (Leolab) Heiro intro written by Leolab. |-| Intro= The crowd pulses, the sound of people and other beings talking creating a general buzz in the air. Two figures push through it, a large Sorshal, a lizard-like creature on two legs, and a Laruka, a dog-like creature on four. "I expected you to have made a new Restless out of one of the humans by now," the Soshal, Lynd, says, "I think this is the longest you've gone without acquiring a new one." Rest assured that I will do so soon, the Laruka, Heiro, replies via telepathy, I'm sure one idiot or another will think I'm a dog. As he said that, one of the humans in the crowd offers him a treat. In response, he turns his head and grabs his dagger from his shoulder. The enchanted steel flashes as he draws it, makes a thin cut, and sheaths it again, faster than the human could blink. She stumbled, and the pair moved on. What did I tell you? "Indeed, you were right," Lynd chuckles, "Though she'll take a while to die." It matters little. There's a while before my fight. "Ah, yes, that. Well, luckily I've got the primed Collector on me - this Oculus guy sounds like a challenge." Are you going to tell me where it is? "Hmm.... win this one, and I'll let you know." The pair walks into an alleyway. Lynd sits down, cross-legged in his ceremonial robes, and lays his staff across his knees. Heiro leaps up onto a box and lies on his stomach, careful to keep his nose away from the incense eternally burning in the staff. "Well, I have a question for you, as well. It's one I've been wondering about for a while." Oh? "You've got the anatomy of a dog; you have paws. How is it, then, that you can use gloves made for people?" Heiro snorts. I'm fucking magical. Don't question me. "You do know that that doesn't work on me, right?" Magic's still the answer. |-| Info= *Name: Heiro (pronounced Hee-eye-roh) *Race: Laruka (Quadrupedial lupine species) **All Laruka are highly photosensitive and can communicate telepathically, though this is limited to sending messages. They also walk on all fours, but can stand up on their hind legs for a few seconds if need be. |-|Appearance= Appears similar to a Giant Schnauser, ~3 ft. tall on all fours, as tall as a human on his hind legs. Wears a segmented metal cuirass that connects to a spaulder on his left shoulder, as well as a plain fabric light filter secured by a gold chain. The cuirass is enchanted to decrease its weight and to lessen damage from magics or enchantments. |-| Personality= Heiro is fairly sociopathic. Other than those few he respects, he sees other beings as opportunities to be taken advantage of. He prefers to strike from the shadows, but can also fight up close if need be. If someone tries to treat him like a normal dog, though, they feel the bite of his dagger. He enjoys a pint or several after a long day of combat, be it political, magical, or physical. |-|Backstory= Heiro started life in the home caverns of his people, a while before contact with the surface’s Empire. There was but one law in this pre-contact society: If you can’t defend what you have, you don’t deserve it. In this, his sociopathic nature was a decisive advantage. Heiro rose high in this society due to a combination of magical skill, diplomacy, and sheer ferocity. He had power, prestige, and wealth. His reputation was such he could take anything through intimidation alone and keep it secure by the same virtue. Once contact was established with the outside world, Laruka society underwent a drastic change. Heiro, however, weathered it quite well. Since he brokered the terms under which they would join the Empire, he was given the Region where they lived to rule. Now subject to laws, pure intimidation no longer served him as it once did. Those on the surface were ignorant of his reputation. They sent armies against him to try and claim power, while his supposed vassals refused to commit anything. True to his roots, he found a way to take what he needed. Developing his signature enchantment, he gathered a group of his fellow Laruka and unleashed a series of hit-and-run attacks on his foes. Those wounded by their enchanted blades grew sick and died. All of those killed by the blades or their effect simply vanished. The enchantment poisoned its victims, sapping their strength. Those who died with the poison in their system were turned into what is called a Restless – a Revenant which still has an intact soul, making it far more powerful. These Restless were absolutely, unquestioningly loyal to Heiro alone. Enchanting their blades, he added them to his ever-growing forces. By the time he consolidated his rule, he had taken the armies of several nations for his own. In recognition of his accomplishments and as a reward for his faithful service to the Empire, its leader granted him True Immortality. He spent the eons alternately serving on the High Council, experimenting with magic, and travelling with a fellow immortal – a Sorshal* named Lynd. The two quickly became friends, as there were precious few other beings who had obtained immortality. Recently, Heiro was made aware of the existence of a tournament in a different dimension. He gained permission to participate, so long as he brought Lynd along to ensure that a bodily death did not translate to a spiritual one. *Bipedial lizard-like species; think a cross between a Bangaa and an Argonian. Sorshal are hermaphrodites and self-identify their gender. |-| Weapons= *Signature Enchantment: Heiro has a personal enchantment, which he uses on all of his weapons. **“The enchantment poisons its victims, sapping their strength. Those who die with the poison in their system are turned into what is called a Restless – a Revenant which still has an intact soul, making it far more powerful. These Restless are absolutely, unquestioningly loyal to Heiro alone.” *Enchanted Dagger: A simple, unadorned dagger enchanted with Heiro’s signature enchantment, outlined above. It is stored on a sheath built into his spaulder. He draws it with his teeth. *Bow and Arrows: Heiro carries a simple folding bow and a quiver of arrows. Each arrow has his signature enchantment, outlined above. He is a competent archer, though far from the best. He can rear up on his hind legs, open the bow, nock & draw an arrow, aim, fire, and stow the bow back in exactly 10 seconds. *Teeth: Heiro can bite people quite hard, about 2.5x the strength of a normal dog. Don’t worry, he’s had his interdimensional rabies shots. *Restless: Heiro has brought four Restless along with him for the tournament. Three are from his home army. These are armored in mottled black and grey leather, patterned to emphasize their undead state, and carry a shortsword and buckler. The shortsword has Heiro’s signature enchantment, as outlined above. The fourth is a human from this plane that offended him; this one is completely useless in combat, and is only there to satisfy Heiro’s twisted sense of humor. *Note: Any tourney competitors made into Restless are sent directly back to his home dimension for him to study. Having them participate would be a little unbalanced. |-| Magic= In his home dimension, Heiro is well known for mastering multiple different Schools of Magic. Leaving that dimension, however, cut him off from most of the ones he knows, leaving him with the following two: *Ghost Magic: Ghost Magic is fairly simple, but can be devastating. The first spell creates an ethereal bond between Heiro and his victim. Subsequent spells take advantage of this bond to drain a portion of the victim’s stamina or health to replenish his own, the amount varying based on the strength of the spell. If the victim is aware of this bond, it requires an immense amount of concentration to use, since he has to fight to open a channel through the bond as well as to siphon off the energy. *Void Magic: Heiro’s mastery of Void Magic allows him to manipulate the Void, the embodiment of nothingness. The support spells rely on bringing the Void to existential prominence, and its attacking spells use the Void to break reality. These spells can increase his stealth capabilities by cloaking himself in the Void, can allow him to mentally break opponents by confronting them with the embodiment of the cessation of existence, or can manipulate the Void itself to send small fissures in reality linearly away from his body to attack with. Heiro does not like using this form of magic overmuch, since too much use of its attacking capabilities can tear the local reality to shreds, killing both him and his target. |-| Strengths= *Can move very quickly. *Pragmatic in combat. *Fairly stealthy. Other advantages: *Able to improvise effectively. *Restless are hard to kill. |-| Weaknesses= *Reliance on magic and his army has made him less skilled in using “normal” weaponry. *Can only stand on hind legs for 10 seconds at a time. **This also tires him out fairly quickly if done repetitively. *Easily blinded, due to extremely photosensitive eyes. Equites Oculus (WanderingSkull) |-| Intro= The dusty path paved through the mountain grass. The chilly mountain air blew throughout the land, sending echoing noises throughout the land, as if it were a Banshee. A young man, and his his little sister walked down this path. Their destination was not clear, as they got mixed up from the paths. The little girl walked calmly, looking at whatever type of flowers inhabited the mountain. The young man was Equites Oculus. He is one of the last of his kind, along with his sister. Suddenly, a rustling was heard in the nearby bushes. A flash of a reptile-like eye was seen. "Perfide! Get behind me!" Equites yells out. The little girl looks confused, but runs behind him, a look of fear in her face now. Out from the bushes, two humanoid lizards jump. Suddenly, three more join them. Five lizard begin to close in on Equites. It is clear that they are bounty hunters, trying to get paid by killing Equites.. One of them cackles. "Tracked you a long way, Oculus. Now we finally got you!" Equites pulls out his Night's Requiem. The lizard lunges at Equites, but Equites swipes the sword across the lizards throat, killing him instantly. Two lizards rush Equites. One of them has a spear, and the other one has a scimitar. The lizard with the spear rears back the spear, trying to stab him, but Equites grabs the spear, and lunges it into the other lizard. The spear goes all the way through. Equites charges forward, impaling another lizard with the spear. The lizard behind Equites tries to chock Equites, but Oculus uses his hidden blade to stab the lizard-man in the head. Equites grabs the fallen scimitar, and throws it at the final lizard, killing him instantly. Equites takes several breaths, and continues down the road with his sister. He would do anything to protect his sister. If it meant protecting her from her destiny. |-| Name= Equites Oculus |-|Age= 21 |-| Race= Human |-| Appearance= His right eye is green his left eye varies in color depending on the ability it is currently using, he has an eyepatch over his left eye that has a goldish-color cross on it. Plain black waistcoat, with a red tie, along with a pale light blue collared long sleeved shirt, black dress pants, black boots, along with a pair of black gloves with pale white crosses on them with an eye in the cross surrounded by two roses the actually flower/petal part is in red (symbol of the Oculus family). Lightly tanned skin with a head covered in short black hair although he is clean shaven and has a small compass sticking out of his right pocket and the other has a pocket watch along with that he has a small sliver locket around his neck that belongs to his sister, but she gave it to him as a good luck charm containing a picture of him, her and their parents. |-| Armor= His clothes have been enchanted for the most part to provide a sort of defense against other weapons in combat. They are still about the same weight they've been, but can withstand some knife/sword attacks among some magic before becoming weaker. After equipping himself with the Tower Shield from his "The Eternal Legion" he gains a stronger echancement on his clothes and recives some pieces of steel plating on his shoulders, knees, a chest plate, a helmet is added and arms for stronger protection although this armor slows him down and he can't dual wield his swords while doing this; the armor enhancements/shield disappears once he commands it to. |-| Personality= Equites is often level-headed as he needed to maintain one during the period of war as it helped him keep his head clear and focused. He may be wary around some strangers that have weapons on them and will be a on the guard in case the event arises in which they are an enemy. He is often kind and caring to his younger sister as she keeps him going and cheers him up whenever he feels down. He is cheerful around her and plays games with her when the chance arrives to relax with her. He does take sometime out of their travels to teach Perfide In battle he takes on his usual calm demeanor and will fight to the best of his abilities not willing to hold back against a worthy opponent. If the opponent he is fighting is trying to threaten the safety of his sister despite still being calm he'll often fight more ferociously wanting to make his opponent lose. He willing to spare his opponents provided they put up a good enough fight but will make sure they don't follow him after their defeat unless he desires them to do so. Will tell his sister to get somewhere safe during the course of battles she wants to watch and learn from the battle. |-| Backstory= Born into the prestigous Northern Oculus family (Oculus family is consisted of indiviuals who all have the Oculus eye they are not are blood related, Equites belongs to the family who's ancestors had the original Oculus eye) which consisted of 1,000 members. His father was Heathcliff the leader of the family/clan and his childhood as son of the leader consisted of the usual training and learning. This changed around the time he was 10 years old when the War Of Visions broke out which consisted of Northern Oculus family/clan fought a massive war against the Conspectu Comedentis (think Lizalfos Skyward Sword version also having various bladed weapons) with the Conspectu beginning the war by launching a massive assualt on the people's land. The war looked bleak for the Oculus as the Conspectu numbers were 100,000 to the Oculus family's 1,000. Nonetheless the clan would battle hard in order to prevent their genocide, but during that first Lumen, Equites' mother would die during childbirth giving birth to Equites' little sister, Perfide. This would have an impact of his life and he swore he'd destroy every single Conspectu and protect his little sister. He's take up his dead mother's blade dedicated to his cause and ready to defend it to the very end. The war continued on for the 5 years with only 100 remaining Oculus members and 1,000 Conspectu remaining with the Oculus prepared to attack the Conspectu home determined to finish the war off. During this time Heathcliff would go on to ask Obama for assitance in the assualt only for it to be denied due to Obama's inability of sending a proper message he sent a loud band/song to give the message. This alerted about 400 members of the lizard army who promptly attacked the camp and lead to about 54 deaths of the Oculus and the the Conspectu group almost completely anhilated except one who was interrogated to recieve more information for the assualt. This whole ordeal caused Equites to have a massive hatred for Obama. The final battle "The Battle Fading Genocide" resulted in Oculus family victory, but at the cost of the complete genocide of the Conspectu and leaving only 7 members of the Oculus family. Three members however due to massive strain of the Oculus eye had to be put down leaving only Heathcliff, Equites, Perfide (due to the fact she was a child she never fought a battle), and Venenifer (she would later collapse and die for unknown reasons). While wandering the remains of the Conspectu home, Equites discovered the real reason for the attacks was to kill his sister before she was born. The Conspectu oracles predicted that if his sister grew up he magic & abilities would destroy their whole race, in a way they were right. Once getting back home with his sister and father and saying a prayer for the dead, he and his father made a plan that they would attempt to reach the Southern Oculus family. During this time Equites was 16 and Perfide was 6, but knowing he could fall to the the insanity the eye may bring on this journey he decided his time has come. In a ritual he managed to preform he gave his life energy to Equites providing him with his wisdom and combat skills. With this done, Equites would take his sister on a journey that has spanned the past few years of his life with his determination to protect her from the dangers as being the last of the Nothern family makes them valuable. During this time he learned new skill, magic, and combat abilities all while trying to find a new place to call home for him and sister expericing happiness & sadness as he cares for her and meets new people on this odyssey. |-| Weapons= Can dual wield swords Night's Requiem= Black-colored sword that was Equites first blade and has killed and defeated a great amount of foes with it. In darkness it can appear invisible allowing him to appear like he is attacking from thin air and can be enhanced with his Shadow Walker spell allowing it to shoot miniature shoot small beams which take the appearance of knives that appear invisible to the opponent. The can be seen as small shadows and hit the opponents shadow to take effect and the person will feel the pain of the hit, but won't see the wound. Evening Ballad- Lightly-colored sword that used to belong to Equites' mother before she died while giving birth to his sister. The blade can be enhanced by his fire magic allowing the blade portion of this weapon to go on fire allowing him to slice and cauterize the wound leaving a burning flesh wound on the opponent. He can also, with enough strikes burn through armor. Bow & Various Arrows- A Steel bow that can shoot up to three arrows at once and uses a variety of arrows to defeat his opponents in combat. These arrows consist of the following- Posion-dipped arrows, armor-piercing arrows, Vision arrows these arrows blow up in a small smoke screen inhale said smoke will cause the target to suffer halucinations, explosive arrows, spider arrows as they fly through the air the tip sperates into 8 small claws and once they hit something the claws grip onto to said opponent digging into their flesh and to remove them requires removing a section of flesh Hidden Blade- Your standard Assassin Creed-esque hidden blade although the system of this one contains two blades one for actual secret kills and combat and the other is hidden in a small compartment all Equites needs to do is pull a small trigger near it and it launches the secret blade. Has spare knives he can load into the secret mechanism to allow him to continue shooting. Collapsable Organ Ripper- A collapsable weapon that appears to look like a normal stick made from steel till the claws come out and it becomes about 7ft long. This weapon is filled with nasty little surprises the front portion is like a standard spear head while the back is some sort of claw mechanism that can pierce flesh and with a twist of the handle it grips and once pulled out can rip out organs he can also use the claw to rip out weapons from an opponents hand. Pressure Point- A martial arts he picked up along the way while traveling it has proven most effective against a vareity of opponents. Using the pressure points on various beings including lizard people, elves, orcs, and trolls for example he can successful disable movement of limbs and with even enough force he can stop the heart from beating. |-| Magic= Oculus Family Eye- This is a special condition every member of the Oculus family gains for Equites he has this ability affecting his left eye explaining his eye patch. Over use or prolonged use of the eye can cause temporary moments of insanity in the user such as spontaneous laughter, cruel & dark words for his opponent, and disregard for the surrondings although these moments are in short bursts. Infared Eye- Turns his left eye purple and grants him infared vision allowing him to see his opponents if they give off a heat signature. Sniper Eye- Turns his left eye into a yellow color and allows him to see far off and make his shots with the bow more accurate and quicker it can also allow him to predict some movements judging by how the opponent is stepping or moving about. Excaliber's Dawn- Turns his eye into a gray color and allows him to point out weak spots and where to block with his weapons while in melee combat and gives him a better sense of his surroundings allowing him to potienally spot opponents while they're behind him. Night Vision- Turns his eye into a pale blue color allowing him to see in dark places where his standard human eyes may not allow him to see. Clear Skies- Clears up his vision preventing any sunlight, rain, snow, fog from getting in his vision making it perfectly clear and his vision will become perfect is just a standard green color similar to that of his regular eye color. Fire Magic- Just what it sounds like he can use his fire magic in a vareity of ways that help him in combat. Think of his fire powers similar to that used in Avatar: The Last Airbender and he can even use his fire as a propulsion system allowing him to move quicker around the battlefield and gain the high ground. The Eternal Legion- Summoning the spirits of three deceased members of the Oculus family he summons ghost-like appirations of them. They each carry a weapon and float in mid-air although they can be defeated and sent back to the spirit realm when enough damage is dealt to them. Black-Armored Oculus: Appears to be carrying a Zanbato-like blade and can move about freely from Equites towards an opponent. Although he is the slowest of the summoned spirits he is the most heavily armored covered in black steel plating and Zanbato will lay down the pain on all that attempt him and the others. Tower Shield Oculus: Appears to be carrying a large tower shield that is white and has the Oculus family seal on it and is covered in plated chainmail that has a blueish hue to it. The shield can block a great deal of blows and if Equites wants to can grab the shield and use it as his own equipping him with the armor I mentioned above. Although this version has no weapons his shield is strong and he can use it to bash opponents. This version will stay nearby by Equites in order to defend him from various attacks. Katar Oculus: This is the fastest one of the all of the Oculus, but she also has the weakest armor having only leather and chainmail to protect her. She is the most agile and fastest allowing her to make up for her weak defense and is also the most sleathly as she can remain undected. She wields dual katars as her main weapon and her armor maintains a reddish hue to it. |-| Strengths= Very dedicated to protecting his sister will make him keep on fighting in order to ensure her safety on their journey. His will is unwavering and this has made him a dangerous opponent in combat and has further pushed his skills and abilities to become perfect. Also being one of the last two from the Nothern section of the Oculus family makes him want to survive in order to help rebulid the Northern family. After absorbing his father's soul his skills in combat have become added to his own basically adding all the years of combat and training he had into him this gives him 41 years of combat experience (30 years from his dad plus 11 of his own. It also has further improved his ability to use magic and weapons at a better level, plus it has allowed him to gain better control over his eye powers and reducing the effects of the moments of insanity it may bring. He has fought a grand variety of enemies (ex. Dragons, Orcs, Skeletons, Wolf hybrids, Poptart Cats) and has learned some of their ways of battles along his travels. This allows him to better counter his opponents in combat. Although it may take him a few minutes to fiure out there exact style of combat, but once he does he becomes better prepared to expolit weaknesses and counter their combat styles Other Advantages *Often uses the enviorment to his advanatge in ways that can distract his opponents or allow him to get the drop on them along with dishing out some damage. (ex. Using fire magic to create steam blinding opponent, slicing down trees while escaping to slow down opponents, attacking from trees) *Can switch his weapons and attack pattern on the fly if he realizes one way isn't working or he wants to switch it up a bit to keep his opponent guessing. |-| Weaknesses= As mentioned previously the Oculus family despite all it's advanatges also has it's own problems that may come along with it. Over use in a short period of time or prolonged use of it can cause the user to have temporary moments of insanity (ex. insane looking grin, random laughing, fighting style becoming more wild) in order to prevent these moments from continuing he needs to put his eye patch over his eye and it'll stop these moments. When having his eye patch over his left eye it causes him to have a lack of proper depth perception. This can affect his skills when using his weapons in both close and long ranged combat. In long he won't be able to properly make out targets and in close combat his vision in blurred in the edges. This is negated when he takes off his eyepatch allowing him to use the other eye. Arenas * 'The Farmer's Homestead:' One of the larger arenas, the area consists of the actual home (a simple, single storied cottage), the barn (lower level has stables for cattle and horses; Upper level is a spacious hayloft), and the corn field that can be used for stealth. * 'The Lab:' Home to the mad experiments of a alchemist and his concoctions. While the room is large, several tables lined with chemicals and potions are positioned in the room. While enemies can be tossed on to the tables, they're not very strong. In the corner...an experimental creature waits for the lightning strike to awaken him. The Fallen After this battle, round 1 is concluded! So, let's take the time to honor those who have fallen. Black Death (Geekboy27) Xemgrond (WassBoss) Ancient Fear/Metus (Dark is Near) Eodisius The Bold (GSFB) Silas (Affectos) Silver Rhino (OshBosh) Heiro (Leolab) The Champions Let us congratulate the champions! Congrats to those here. Rayne (Beastman) Eilios (Battlegames) Sccuders P. Keratosis (Dr. Las Moore) Zan Lang (Pach) Obama (Utter Noob) Aed Lugh (AgentXA564) Equites Oculus (WanderingSkull) Battle Arena: Farmer's Homestead The wheat sways slightly in the wind. The sun begins to dip below the horizon, to reveal the moon. In the large field, Equites begins to walk slowly to the farmhouse, knowing the Heiro is somewhere in sight. Following him, is his sister. Suddenly, he see's the lone figure of a dog in the field, staring at him. He knows it is his foe. He never thought of him being a... dog. Suddenly, Equites makes out the shape of Heiro crouching into the wheat, and then seeming to disapear. Equites pulls out his Evening Ballad. Equites stands ready, waiting for Heiro to strike. Moments, and then minutes go by, before any noise is heard. Equites hears a small rustiling, and then Heiro leaps out from the wheat, surprising Equites. Heiro snarls, and continues trying to bite Equites in the face. "Perfide! Run to the house!" Equites shouts at his sister, who follows his order. Equites eventually shoves the dog off of him. Heiro get's into an attack stance, and pulls out his dagger from his spaulder, with his teeth. Equites charges forward, slashes at the dog, but Heiro is quicker, and jumps to the side. Heiro dashes forward, at Equite's side, dagger at the ready. Heiro slashes Equites in the leg, and hides back into the wheat. Equites, knowing how fast and sealthy the dog is, decides to run to the house, in an effort to draw Heiro out. Equites runs to the cottage, slamming the door behind him. Due to the sun falling, the cottage is very dark. Equites equips his Night's Requiem blade. Thanks to the darkness, the sword looks as if it isn't there. Equites stands ready, waiting for Heiro to strike. Moment's go by, before Equites hears something on the roof, but the dog jumps onto Equites through a broken panel in the celing. Heiro bites Equites in the arm, and jumps back. Equites grabs his arm, and and looks at the bite. He has a look of disgust at the bite. Equites begins slashing the Night's Requiem wildly, Heiro can hardly see the blade, but he notices cut's covering his body. Heiro is injured by the slashes, and looks at the wounds. When he looks up, he see's Equites charging at him, and then kicking him in the jaw. Heiro is injured by this hit. And falls backwards. Heiro jumps up, and looks up at Heiro. "You fight well, Occulus. Better than I imagined." Heiro says. "Not bad yourself." Equites responds. Heiro jumps on his hind legs, surprising Equites. Heiro extends his paw. Equites slowly extends his hand, and shakes Heiro's paw. "Let's go, Oculus. I need a drink." Winner: Equites Occulus Category:Blog posts